


Chose Promise...

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: FaceFucking, Kissing, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up to the Tseng/Reno kiss I wrote. Reno has heard Tseng say he owed him one, and he intends to collect his due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chose Promise...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5 Times Tseng Kissed a Turk (and 1 He Kissed Them All)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838312) by [Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight). 



Tseng liked to come in early. He could get a head start on the work for the day before he had to start herding cats, so to speak. His biggest cat would not be here for hours still, so he took his time making coffee quietly in the office kitchen the Turks had claimed as theirs, idly thinking about what to get started on when he'd get back to his office.

The last thing he expected was to have Reno sneak up on him.

"Hey boss!"

Tseng nearly spilled his coffee, but at least he did not yelp. Barely.

"Reno! What the fuck?!"

"Exactly that," Reno said, nonchalantly walking up to his boss, invading his personal space. He was not armed, a rarity even in the office. He still had the hospital smell clinging to him, though, so he must have come straight from it. "I remember what you said to me, yo," he said before licking his freshly healed lip, making it bleed a little again.

"About?" Tseng tensed, but put his coffee mug back on the counter. He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"About owing me one," Reno purred as he leaned even closer, a hand on Tseng's pristine shirt. "When I wanted to fuck. Your. Face," he continued before tracing Tseng's lips with the tip of his tongue.

Tseng drew in a deeper breath, lashes lowering. He was hard right there and then. He knew it, and he knew that Reno knew it. Fucking little horny weasel. "Is that so."

"Uh-huh." A slow smirk stretched Reno's lips, splitting the lower one anew. He lifted the tails of his untucked shirt to undo his belt, then opened his fly and let his pants fall. He wasn't wearing underwear, so his erection was immediately in plain view, tempting Tseng. 

Reno's face was so close that when Tseng licked his lips, his tongue touched Reno's lips.

"Good," Reno crooned. "Can I get that tongue on my dick now?"

Tseng let out a chuckle. "This is only because you survived."

"Yeah yeah. Lemme fuck your face and I'll give you a big kiss as a reward, all right?"

Tseng smirked. They still had time before Elena and Rude would show up. He lowered himself to his knees and opened his mouth as Reno cupped his head, fingers combing through his ink black hair, looking down at him as if in awe.

"Oh yeah," Reno breathed out before thrusting forward into Tseng's mouth, reddened flesh a nice contrast against Tseng's pale face and lips. He went slow at first, shallow, giving Tseng a chance to get ready for more. He was doing this first thing in the morning, after all. With the way Tseng was looking up at him, however, dark eyes staring intently, Reno found he couldn't possibly last as long as he wanted. "Shit, you better be ready!" he let out as sole warning before thrusting his entire length in Tseng's mouth and down his throat.

Tseng's gaze barely faltered as he swallowed around Reno's cock, again and again, as Reno fucked his mouth sloppily, his hard dick covered in Tseng's spit. Tseng didn't have to do much to get Reno off: from the way he returned Tseng's gaze, to the way his hands carefully cradled his head despite the bruising fucking of his mouth, he was obviously getting off on the sight and the idea more than the actual execution of the act. Not that Tseng was going to fault him for it.

Reno swore aloud when he came down Tseng's throat, holding Tseng's face right against his groin as he did, until Tseng put his hands on his hips and gently pushed him back, noisily slurping on his cock until it fell out of his mouth. Reno wasn't done trembling when Tseng got back on his feet and caught him under the armpits, helping him stay upright as he kissed him open mouthed, sharing Reno's come between the two of them with his tongue. He wasn't a huge fan of his own taste, but to have Tseng give it back to him was turning him right the fuck back on. It only made matters worse when Tseng pulled back and Reno caught sight of his reddened, slightly swollen lips.

"My office. In one hour." Tseng dodged out of Reno's next kiss, grabbed his coffee and made a swift exit to his weekly executive meeting, leaving Reno to cover himself up.


End file.
